My Alaska
by Shay2014
Summary: Alaska, one day visiting Russia and he tought it is a great idea. However when a week have gone, will Alaska be able go home or stuck with Russia forever? Rated T for reason, OC State of Alaska. Discontinued. Story up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

My other fanfiction. Read and Review. It is mainly about Alaska and his relationship with Russia and America. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1:

_Alone_, the big state was boring staring out his bedroom window. It was snowing like always outside. He was kind of boring and it was because he lives far away from all his siblings. Sometime he forget that he even belong to America because his state is at where Canada is. His name is Alaska, the 49th state of America. He was sold by his father Russia to America years ago. He was glad that he lives in U.S.A. not Russia in somehow. It is too creepy and violent in Russia home. However, on this day he had thought about Russia, how he does and what about others like Baltics states, Russia's sisters, and others that he haven't see for a long time. He missed them…well sometimes. Alaska was abused when he was a small child, and that is one reason Alaska was glad that he got heck out of there. He had few scars that won't be faded on his back. America disliked what he saw and almost went to Russia and made the problem become worse in the Cold War. Lucky, Alaska have stopped him from doing so. America had banned him to across to Russia without somebody goes with or his permission.

_Ring!_ A doorbell rang and Alaska was shaking wake from his deep thought. "Alaska! It is me, Canada!" Alaska grinned, and he loved his uncle Canada so much. If he is alone or feel down, Canada had always been there for him if his father couldn't. Alaska is only one of few people who recognized Canada. Alaska ran to the door and opened it. Without any warning, Alaska embraced Canada and he dropped the food that he had brought. Unnoticed, Canada's polar bear was in Canada's backpack and said, "Who?" They ignore the bear, and Canada ruffled Alaska's hair, "Hey kid, how are you doing?"

"Good, just a lazy day for me." Alaska said, help Canada picked up the bag of food that Canada had dropped.

"Good, it is a snowday, eh?" Canada asked, looked out the window. Alaska just nodded and they sat down on table in Kitchen. "I see you bring pancakes with you." Alaska said hopefully as he notice the food bag with boxes of pancakes and cans of maple sauce.

"Yes, I did. Want me to make some?" Asked Canada. Alaska nodded excitedly. Canada stood up and begins to make pile of pancakes as he can. Alaska always loved Canada's pancakes, and they are just like a heaven to him. It was such better than his father's cooking or McDonald's.

For hours, they ate and chatting about stuff. It was almost dark outside when Alaska was suddenly silent and stop talk. Canada noticed this and asking worried, "What's matter? You ok?"

Alaska was silent for a while then realized that Canada was waiting for him to said something, "Oh…I am sorry my mind is on something else."

"Oh, what is it?" Asked Canada, concerned.

"Well, I was thought about Russia all day. I couldn't get him off my mind." Alaska explained.

"Russia, eh?" Canada looked nervous.

"Yeah, I thought about to…" _Is it good idea at all? _Alaska paused. Canada seem that he understand what the young state meant, "You want to visit him?" Asked Canada, wondering.

"What? How do you know?" Alaska almost shouted.

"Just guessing. So you want see him?" Canada asked, make sure he get the right information.

"Yes, just for short time, to see what's up over there. I have some friends like Latvia and others. I wonder how they doing, I haven't heard from them for long time." Alaska said, hope Canada agrees and not to argued because of America's rule.

Canada was silent for few seconds, "Well, you can. However, your father."

"I know. I wonder if you can come with me. If you come with me, Dad won't be that worry." Alaska suggested.

Canada thought about it for while, then smiled, "Maybe first, you call your father and ask him? I can ask Ontario to watching over my work while I gone, I will said for one week?"

Alaska could feel his excitement had grown, and he grabbed his cell phone and detailed America's phone number.

"Hello! Hero is here, talk to me!" It was America, showing off his heroic acting, Alaska rolled his eyes, "Hi father, this is me Alaska."

"Alaska! How are you? Do you need me now? I am coming!" America yelled at phone, so childish, Alaska yelled back, "Yes, no! Wait! I just need to ask you something!" Whew, America haven't hang up yet, "Sure son, what is it?"

"Well…you see." How do he explain to his overprotecting father? "Yes?" Asked America, drinking his bottle of Coke.

"I am calling to get your permission to visit Russia for just one week." Alaska prayed that America would say fine. He almost frozen when he could hear a bottle dropped from another side of phone.

"What? You say…Russia? I thought you hate him." America said, try to be sound calm but he is not.

"Well, no!" Alaska started get panicked. He explained, "I just want to see them, what they had doing. I want to have Russia know I am thinking about him."

"Well, if it what you want. But…" America said, Alaska cut him off, "Canada said he would go with me!"

"Canada? Well, okay then. One week." America warned.

"Yes, thank you dad! I love you." Alaska said, try not to sound so excite.

"No problem son, if you haven't got back after one week, I will have a search party to find you, you understand me?" Fatherly job, America said, seriously.

"Yes, that is the deal." Alaska said, _yes_ he thought.

"Ok, be carefully. The rule number one is to have fun! Tell Russia I say hi." Said America. Alaska told his father good bye and they hanging up. Alaska looked up at Canada and jumped from his chair, "He said we could go!"

"That is good news! When should we go?" Canada stood up and seemed excited like Alaska.

"Tomorrow?" The state asking hopefully, "Sure, come on we need to have some packing to do." They quickly went to get stuff for their plane in the morning. They doing to surprise Russia without let him know that they were coming for visiting.

TBC

Like it so far? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Read and Review!

It was dark outside in early morning, Alaska and Canada were already in the airplane from Alaska to Russia. Canada was already falling asleep with his "Canada Flag" blanket on him. Alaska, sitting next to him, couldn't sleep at all. He was worried what Russia will do if he saw Alaska showing up without anyone informs him. What about others? Alaska is no way looking forwarding to see Russia's sister, Belarus. She keep flirting him even when he was small child. She got angry once when she found that he was sleep with her brother. Oh come on, he was only kid and he may have nightmare the night before. She tried to murder him with a knife by running around the house, scary. Alaska liked Russia's older sister, Ukraine better.

"We just across to Russia, and we will be laid in around thirty minutes and please remain seat. Thank you." Said the pilot on a radio.

Alaska looked over the window, carefully not to wake Canada up. The sun start to rise and it is quiet outside. It had been long time since Alaska had been there.

When they got out the airplane and got their bags. They get in the taxi, Canada surely knew the address and it took them few hours to get to Russia's house.

"You ok?" Ask Canada, concerned as he saw the looking on Alaska's face.

"Yeah, it just." He stopped, and he feel like his stomach is hurting, "It just, I keep thinking how they will reaction to see me show up." He quickly added, "What if they don't like see me there?"

"Now, if it is what you want then do it. You will be fine." Canada smiled and stroked Alaska's long trimmed, almost white, hair. Alaska just nodded and he saw something familiar come up to their view. It is Russia's home. They are here.

Canada paid to the taxi driver and it drove away. They walked forward to the door and stopped. Alaska told himself to knocked but somehow his arms are dead. Canada knocked for him anyway. Nothing. He tried again, louder.

"I will get it!" Said a voice inside, make Alaska almost jumped back. The door widen opened and there stand a small country. He was looking worried and his hair and face showing that he hasn't sleep for days.

"Latvia!" Said Canada, Alaska knew it was him but he was surprise to see him to be still with Russia. Right now he was so speechless.

"Ame…sorry! Canada!" Latvia suddenly freak out and defensed himself from have Canada to beat him up. Canada try not to laugh, he touch Latvia's shoulder, "Its ok! It happens! Don't worry about it really." _Russia is still beating him up?_ Thought Alaska.

O..okay!" Said a nervous Latvia. He touched his hair and turned to Alaska. He tried to figure who it was.

"Do you remember Alaska?" Canada, proudly, smacked Alaska's back and showed him to Latvia.

"Alaska? No…it can't be…Alaska?" Latvia, without any warning, jumped on top of Alaska and hugged him. "You are coming back!" Cried Latvia, joyfully.

"Yeah, we are visiting you guys and see how you all are doing." Answered Canada. Latvia doesn't seem to be listen, and he is so happy to see Alaska. Alaska noticed that himself is a little bit taller than Latvia. He could remember last time when he last see Latvia he was shorter.

Alaska was glad to see Latvia again, but he couldn't stop wondering why he is still here because last time Latvia told him that he wanted to be free. Russia better not be too hard on them.

"Lithuania! Estonia!" Latvia called his two other friends. _They are still here too_? Thought a shocking Alaska.

"What? I am kind…of busy right now." Alaska guessed it was Estonia from inside.

"But Estonia, your little brother called for you!" Said a voice that _voice_. _Poland_?

"I have to…no he is not my little brother! If…if…I won't finish this then Mr. Russia will beat me up and blame on Latvia!" Estonia panicked.

"Okay, but…" Poland pleased.

"Alaska is here! He is coming for a visit!" Latvia called again louder.

"What!" Exclaimed Lithuania.

With that Alaska saw three shadows running from the other room to the door.

"Alaska? You must be joking! He is…" Estonia stopped as he saw Alaska stood there innocently.

"Latvia never joking." Said Poland, make Latvia frowned and look hurt. Alaska's eyes almost burned from what he saw. Poland used pink dress. His nails is pink, his blonde hair have a pink bow.

"Alaska! What brought you here?" Said a surprised Lithuania, pulled Alaska to a bear hug.

"You listen to Latvia? He said that Alaska is come for a visit!" Poland said. Alaska gave Estonia a quick hug and then Poland, awkwardly, "Why are you wear pink?"

"See? It is not normal!" Said Lithuania, pointed to Alaska.

"But, true country wear pink!" Exclaimed Poland, proudly.

It makes the other countries rolled their eyes. Alaska couldn't stop it but laughed out loud.

The four countries pulled Alaska inside and asked him a million of questions. Canada sits down as nobody notice him, they are so excited to see Alaska and ignore Canada.

"One week?" Asked Latvia, make sure he heard right.

"Yes, dad allowing me to. I will be home following Sunday morning." Alaska explained.

"Wow, wait until Russia see you when he back before dinner!" Said Poland, try to see what Russia's reaction will be.

"Oh boys, I could heard you from outside garden. What's the hype all about?" Said a sweet lady voice. _Ukraine_!

"Come in!" shouted out Poland and Lithuania punched him to be quiet. A woman with a large breast peeked in from the door. The first thing she saw was Alaska.

"Is that?" Ukraine blinked and make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes!" Cried all countries at same time. Alaska stood up and is prepare to hug his aunt. "Oh my sweet Alaska!" She ran and picked Alaska up and danced with him. The boys groaned as poor Alaska faced to Ukraine's big breast. Alaska couldn't breath at all and wished he turned his head on time and he don't have to experience this. Quickly, Ukraine let him go, "Oh I am sorry sweetie! It is so great to see you!"

"Yeah…it is G…great to see…you too!" Said Alaska, eyes widen and took deep breath.

"Yes, during dinner you have to tell me about what make you visiting here! My brother will be home right before dinner! What is for dinner!" Ukraine turned to Lithuania.

"Roasted Pork." Said Lithuania, hastily. Ukraine just smiled and nodded, "Russia's favorite!" Lithuania only gave a nervous smile back.

"Oh Canada! My apologetize I don''t notice you there! How are you?" Ukraine, in her manner approached to Canada. Canada smiled and begin to answer but…

"SISTER!" Ukraine frozen. Alaska almost grabbed Lithuania to hide himself but didn't.

"Yes, Belarus?" Ukraine answered to her little sister's yelled.

"I heard voices. Did we have a visitor that me and brother don't know?" Said Belarus, showed up in the room. She looked like some creepy ghost.

"It was surprise from Alaska for all of us." Correctly Ukraine, talked to her sister.

"Alaska?" Belarus looking around the room to find Alaska and when she noticed him, "You!" Alaska gulped.

"Come to hurt my brother?" Asked Belarus with a murder in her voice.

"What?" Alaska almost yelled, shocking at Belarus's comment, "No! Just a visit to check on him!" He was mumbled.

"I want hug. Now!" Demanded Belarus. Made boys looked at each other and don't say anything. Alaska hurry before Belarus can do something bad, hug her. Belarus patted Alaska's head softly, "I missed you. You are bad for leaving."

"Belarus! Leave him alone!" Warned Ukraine, Belarus let the state go. Thank God that Belarus only listening to her older sister.

There is a long awkwardly silence until Lithuania pointed out it is dinnertime. Everyone was seat down on table and wait for Russia to get back. They were chatting with Alaska feeling annoying by Belarus keep glaring at him.

"Oh, we have a visitor I see, da?" Said a soft but creepy voice from the kitchen door. Alaska frozen as everyone else called out, "Mr. Russia!" and "Brother!" It was Russia in the door and he smiled when he noticed Alaska.

TBC

Read and Review :D


End file.
